


a light in the dark of the world {art}

by altocello



Series: Two That Are One [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Intense gaze, Monochrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Ben Solo, his heart in his eyes, a tremulous smile upon his lips, his fingers gently cradling Rey's neck as her fingers hesitantly brush his cheek.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Two That Are One [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679824
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	a light in the dark of the world {art}

**Author's Note:**

> > "Well is this love?  
> Formed in the heart of the sun  
> Raised from the dust of our days  
> Learned from the error of our ways  
> Oh is this love?  
> A light in the dark of the world"  
> \--["The World's Smiling Now" by Jim James](https://open.spotify.com/track/6KrDF0sid0jwhbVIT0tatx?si=2386883449704aec)
> 
> This tiny, gentle moment just before their kiss holds a special place in my heart. This is the first time that we ever see Ben smile, and I'm always drawn in by the complexity and intensity of the emotions warring on his face-- worry, relief, and love are all chasing their way across his features-- as he gazes at Rey. He may not say a word, but he really doesn't need to, it's all right there in the rumple of his brow, the tiny upward quirk of his brows, the way he purses his lower eyelids, the slightly frantic way he searches her face before meeting her gaze, the slow hesitant bloom of his wry smile, and in the tender grasp of his hand at the nape of her neck. 
> 
> The reverence in their touches, the magnetism of their shared gaze; you can tell the world has fallen away, and they don't see their surroundings. Just each other.
> 
> About 12 hours of drawing time.

[ ](https://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/light-in-the-dark.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
